emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6982 (25th September 2014)
Plot Charity lies motionless on the floor in a pool of blood as Declan drops to his knees and checks for a pulse before dashing out the room. Megan finds a booking confirmation for a cottage she and Declan used to go to as kids on his laptop and rushes off with Robbie. Nicola calls to warn Declan but she's shocked as he interrupts her by saying Charity has gone missing and he's worried something has happened to her in the woods. Debbie remains suspicious of Megan's visit and her worry grows when she can't get hold of Charity by phone. Leyla tries to convince Vanessa it's time she moved on from Kirin. Priya admits to Kirin that she told Vanessa that Meena was his girlfriend. Leyla gets dolled up and goes to see Jai. They arrange to meet that evening. Declan frantically covers his tracks at the cottage, not knowing that Charity is beginning to come around on the floor. A suspicious Debbie leaves Noah with Diane as she prepares to check on her mother. She rushes off when she hears from Nicola that Declan is reporting that Charity is missing. Declan bundles a motionless Charity into the boot of the car and sets off for the woods. Noah overhears Leyla and Priya talking about Megan trying to poison him. A panicked Debbie begs Pete to accompany her to Declan and Charity's cottage, fearing Declan has hurt her after finding out about the abortion. He eventually gives in and they both rush off. Kirin fakes an illness with his sister's dog as an excuse to see Vanessa. Sandy confronts Aaron about his exchange of words with Edna but she catches him and warns him not to interfere. Diane discovers Noah has gone missing from the pub. Megan and Robbie arrive at the cottage to find it deserted. They notice the pool of blood on the kitchen floor. Paddy walks in on Vanessa and Kirin kissing in the surgery. Declan digs a shallow grave for Charity in the woods. As he opens the boot of the car, Charity kicks him sharply in the head, knocking him to the floor and escapes from the boot. She runs off into the woods as Declan chases after her with his spade. Megan and Robbie frantically begin a search of the woods but get lost. A desperate Charity tries to hide in the undergrowth but Declan finds her and drags her out as her screams echo. Cast Regular cast *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Office *Unknown cottage - Interior and exterior Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 6,000,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 33.2% share. A further 183,000 watched the +1 broadcast at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.9%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes